Generally, a fuel hose has a protector layer made of a rubber composition formed so as to cover an outer periphery of a resin layer made of fluorine resin or polyamide resin. A protector layer is formed in this manner to prevent a fire or the like when a resin layer of the fuel hose is torn and fuel is leaked on a vehicle clash. Heretofore, a high activation vulcanization accelerator, for example, a thiuram vulcanization accelerator has been used for such a protector layer of the fuel hose to accelerate vulcanization (to reduce vulcanization time) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).